


January 15

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A teeny bit of angst, Birthday, Cuddles, Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Food Sharing, More Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krista's birthdays have never been anything special, but this year she has Ymir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	January 15

**Author's Note:**

> Did someone say Yumikuri?   
> No? Too bad!   
> It's still February, and anyway every month needs more femslash.

Krista really, _really_ doesn’t want to have training today. It’s hand to hand combat again, and that is definitely _not_ one of her favourite things. The fact that almost everyone has a good fifteen centimetres on her doesn’t help the situation. She realises that even the smallest titans will be twice her size, but she’s pretty much accepted that if she ever encounters a titan without her 3D Manoeuver gear she’s dead anyway. So, on top of being unpleasant, hand to hand combat training is also completely pointless. She really considers just not getting up, just lying in bed, and hoping notices she’s not there. She knows she can’t do that, but it’s an appealing thought nonetheless. It’s just that it’s her birthday, and she thinks it might be nice if that were a good thing for a change. Her birthdays were never really anything, no one wanted to celebrate her being born. It had always been a day just like any other, but she wants this year to be different. This year she wants a birthday present, and she wants it to be a way out of the day’s training.

* * *

 

Sasha is understandably worried when Ymir approaches her at breakfast. She makes quick work of her last bit of bread before looking up and meeting the other girl’s eyes.

“I need you to get me some food.”

“Huh?”

Sasha looks around, not pleased to find that Krista is nowhere to be seen. Ymir can be a bit scary, but when Krista is there to call her out on things it’s okay.

“You heard me Potato Girl. Get some extra food. I don’t care what or how. Just do it.”

Ymir seems to take Sasha’s silence as assent. She smiles, but it isn’t very friendly looking. Sasha thinks it is probably the exact smile a titan gives before it devours you.

“Krista and I aren’t training today,” she says almost as an afterthought, “If anyone says something, you’ll figure it out right?”

“Wha-why?”

Ymir turns away and actually getting an answer doesn’t seem very likely, but then she glances back at Sasha and there’s a softer, realer smile on her face.

“It’s Krista’s birthday.”

Ymir leaves before Sasha has a chance to protest, and she’s left weighing her options. It doesn’t take long to decide. There is no doubt in her mind that she’d much rather have to run laps than deal with an angry Ymir.  

 

* * *

                               

Ymir is pretty pleased with how the morning has been going. She had expected more resistance, or any at all really, from Krista, but when she had told her not to bother getting up just yet there was no question or fight, simply compliance. It wasn’t a _problem_ , just not what Ymir had anticipated. Krista seemed too much of a good girl to skip out on training, but appearances were often deceiving. Things had also gone smoothly with Sasha. Ymir knows that Krista will be a little upset if Potato Girl gets in trouble getting food for them, but she’ll just have to be careful.

Having settled things with Sasha, Ymir slips back into the sleeping quarters where she finds a small figure curled up under a pile of blankets, messy blonde hair covering her face. It looks like she actually managed to fall back asleep in the short time Ymir had been gone. The soft brush of fingertips on her cheek is enough to wake her, so she can’t have been sleeping too soundly. Ymir is greeted with a sweet smile before practically being dragged forward, leaving her with no choice but to join the other girl in the bed. There is a moment of awkward movement before the girls manage to situate themselves in a way comfortable for the both of them. One of Ymir’s arms is under Krista’s shoulder and while she’s certain it’s only a matter of time before it falls asleep, she’s equally as certain that she couldn’t care less. The smaller girl is tucked comfortably against her side, looking up at her with those blue eyes, and Ymir can’t think of any place she’d rather be.

* * *

 

“Don’t freak out.”

Sasha repeats those three words to herself over and over as she makes her way through the kitchen, picking up as much food as she thinks she can carry. Normally she wouldn’t be so concerned about getting caught, but she can’t help but worry about what Ymir will do to her if she doesn’t show up with the food. A sudden noise makes her drop the apple she’s just picked up, and she decides that some food is better than none and makes her way back to the sleeping quarters. Once there she knocks hesitantly on the door. She wants to get it over with so she can get to training and stop worrying about every noise she hears.

“Come in.” comes Ymir’s voice. She thinks she hears Krista’s voice too, but she can’t make out what’s being said.

She stands outside the door for a moment longer, mentally preparing herself for whatever Ymir is going to say to, or perhaps throw at, her.

“Get your ass in here.”

Doing as she is told, Sasha pushes the door open the best she can with her arms full of food. She isn’t entirely sure what she had expected, but it had never crossed her mind that she would find the two girls curled together in Krista’s bed. And those clothes on the floor…

The food is promptly set down on a nearby bed, Sasha backing out of the room and closing the door firmly after herself. She hears a “thank you” from Krista, and then the murmurs of conversation between the two girls, but she doesn’t stick around after that. She has to get to training after all, plus she wants to get far away from Krista and Ymir before things start heating up. She doesn’t think she’d be able to look at them the same if she heard…certain things. At least having to run to be on time for training is a good excuse for her incredibly red face.

* * *

 

The first thing Krista does once Sasha is gone is smack Ymir’s arm.

“You’re awful.”

She doesn’t mean it; the giant smile on her face is clear evidence of that. Still, for just a moment the other girl’s smile falters.

She takes hold of Ymir’s free hand and brings it up to her lips, just like a prince in one of the stories she used to read.

“You know I don’t mean it,” she whispers into the delicate skin, brushing her lips along fingertips.

 Ymir pulls her hand away and moves it to cradle Krista’s cheek. Their eyes meet and Krista sees the look in Ymir’s eyes that she’s seen countless times before. She looks like she wants to say something, but she isn’t sure how. She looks sad. Then the look is gone, eyes betraying no emotion while her mouth breaks into a smile and she lets out a loud laugh.

“How many people do you think Sasha will tell about us skipping out on training to have sex?”

She knows that Ymir won’t say anything if she doesn’t want to, so she goes along with the abrupt change in subject.

“But we’re _not._ ”

Ymir laughs again and in favour of an actual response, answers Krista with a soft kiss to the corner of her lips.

“We’re _not._ ”

“ _I_ know that.”

* * *

 

Sasha manages to find Connie on the training field before anyone has a chance to remark on her absence. They manage to look busy enough that Shadis practically ignores them, only glaring as he walks by. Once he’s moved on to terrorize some other unfortunate trainees, Connie immediately drops his busy act and demands to know where Sasha was. She goes for a vague answer about food, not wanting to talk about what Ymir and Krista were likely up to. He seems to accept her explanation, even if he doesn’t believe her he’s kind enough to not bring it up again.

However, it is only a matter of time before he notices something else.

“Hey, do you know where Krista and Ymir are?”

What was she supposed to say? Ymir had told her to figure something out, but that wasn’t really helpful.

“Huh, um, wow I did not even notice that. Yeah, that is _so_ weird.”

Her voice is too loud, her words not even slightly believable. Connie gives her a look that seems to say just that, and she shrugs, a somewhat pained expression on her face.

“Don’t tell anyone okay,” she pauses waiting for some form of acknowledgement, then with a nod from Connie she continues, “They’re having sex in the barracks.”

He looks more horrified than Sasha thought was possible.

“They can’t just miss training like that.”

“It’s Krista’s birthday.” she offers, giving the only explanation she was given.

“Titans will eat you whether it’s your birthday or not!”

Connie’s raised voice draws the attention of a few trainees nearby. Sasha gives the best innocent smile she can manage, and the trainees all turn their attention back to stealing knives from one another. She looks back to Connie just in time to see him receive a knee to the gut courtesy of Shadis.

* * *

 

Ymir has to admit that Sasha managed to get some pretty good food. She doesn’t have to admit it _out loud_ though. She especially appreciates the oranges. There’s something oddly adorable about the way Krista eats oranges, taking extra care to remove the peel in one piece. Her heart melts a little each time she’s offered a bit of fruit, and though she’d never ever let anyone else see, she’s happy to let Krista place the slices on her tongue. Krista smiles each time, and it’s such a beautiful, real smile that Ymir thinks she would do just about anything to see it. Still, she shakes her head when another orange is offered. It’s only a matter of time before training is over and the rooms are once again full of their fellow trainees, and she still has some things she’d like to do. Moving from where they were sitting side by side, she stands and offers her hand to the other girl. It’s accepted, and she pulls Krista to her feet, bringing her in close.

They start moving slowly side to side, more swaying than actual dancing. Krista giggles, and it is the sweetest sound Ymir has heard in a long while.

“I didn’t know you danced,” she says, and Ymir responds by suddenly dipping her, which results in more giggles.

When she pulls Krista back up the other girl uses it to her advantage, launching forward and upward. It’s not so much a kiss as it is their heads and teeth crashing together, but Ymir appreciates the effort.

They pick up the pace, swinging around the room at a dizzying speed. Krista’s hair whips out behind her, her smile is huge, her laugh loud. Ymir has seen her smile, has heard her laugh, but it always seemed forced. Not this time. She loves seeing Krista let her guard down, she loves being the one who makes her feel safe enough. She loves Krista.

That realisation hits her like a ton of bricks. She can’t love Krista, but there it is. It might be the spinning, it might be all the food she ate, or maybe it’s just her stupid emotions, but Ymir suddenly feels incredibly ill. She stops moving abruptly, earning a concerned look from Krista. She lets go of the other girl and moves to sit on the bed, burying her face in her hands, telling herself not to be so stupid about things.

She feels a weight settle on her lap and moves her hands away to see Krista straddling her hips, the look of concern still plastered on her face. She knows better but she can’t help herself, and she wraps her arms around the other girl, pulling her closer and burying her face in blonde hair.

“Ymir,” she almost whispers. The caution in her voice hurts somehow, like after everything she still isn’t sure about Ymir.

“Ymir, what’s wrong?”

Ymir laughs, but it sounds cruel. She wonders how she ever let things go so far, why she was so stupid.

“Maybe I really _am_ awful.”

This time Krista’s “Ymir” is loud and harsh. She doesn’t want to look up and see the expression that accompanies the word, but she has no choice. Hands on her shoulders firmly push her back so there’s an arm’s length between the two girls. Krista looks determined, and her usually kind eyes are cold, impossible to read. She quickly lowers her eyes, not wanting to meet the intense gaze.

“Don’t say that.”

Ymir’s never heard such an authoritative tone from Krista before and it would be a little funny and more than a little hot in a different situation. As it is, it’s actually sort of terrifying.

“There are things I don’t know about you. And things you don’t know about me.”

Ymir hopes that this isn’t going to turn into some sort of confession time. The last thing she needs is to be reminded of all the reasons why she should never have even spoken to Krista, let alone fallen in love with her. She doesn’t want to talk about all the things she’s done. Especially not now, after she’s already succeeded in messing up Krista’s birthday.

“That doesn’t matter.”

Krista’s voice has lost its authority, and it’s beginning to sound a little shaky. When she looks up, Ymir is surprised to see tears welling up in the smaller girl’s eyes. As a drop makes its way down her cheek, Ymir instinctively reaches to wipe it away with her thumb, and her hand is captured and held against Krista’s cheek.

“None of it matters, because I know enough about you, and you’re honest, and kind, and the most wonderful person I know.”

“Are you sure you aren’t confusing me with someone else?” Ymir scoffs.

Krista nods against the hand held to her face. “I’m sure.”

She tightens her grip on Ymir’s hand, and when she speaks again it is quieter.

“I’ve never really had a birthday before. Not much point celebrating my birth, you can probably guess why.”

Ymir nods, though she only has vague ideas about Krista’s past.

“So this, you doing this, is my first real birthday. You did this for me, so no matter what you say about being selfish, or awful, I know you’re not.”

Ymir wants to cry. Or maybe kiss Krista, or just start running and never look back. She doesn’t do any of those things. Instead, she stops listening to all the warnings, all the voices telling her how stupid and wrong she is, and she says exactly what she wants to.

“I love you, Krista.”

* * *

 

Sasha is surprised to see Ymir and Krista at dinner. She sort of assumed that they would be staying in bed for as long as possible. Yet, there they are, incredibly large smiles plastered on their faces.

“Must have been some good sex.” Connie whispers, and she elbows him in the ribs.

“Don’t look at them, or they’ll know I told you,” she says out of the corner of her mouth.

Connie doesn’t seem very pleased as he rubs his ribs, but he turns his attention to whatever Jean is talking about. Sasha, on the other hand, cannot bring herself to stop looking at the girls. She sees Krista glance at her, so she gives a thumbs up that is greeted with a small wave.

It’s then her turn for an elbow to the ribs.

“Aren’t you being a little obvious?” Connie asks, and though her answer is no, she knows that she should stop staring.

She snatches the rest of Connie’s bread and shoves it in her mouth despite his protests.

“I just hope they don’t make this a regular thing,” she says around the mouthful of food.

“Guess you can ask,” Connie replies, gesturing behind Sasha.

She turns around and finds herself face to face with Krista, who is offering up a plate of food that looks completely untouched.

“Thank you for the food today. I’m not really hungry, so-”

There’s no chance for her to finish before Sasha grabs the plate and starts stuffing her face.

“Well, after eating Ymir out, I guess you wouldn’t be,” is Connie’s contribution to the conversation. Krista goes bright red and Sasha nearly chokes on a carrot.

Krista’s muttered reply is drowned out by the sound of Sasha’s yelling.

“I told you not to say anything, you piece of shit!”

There’s a knock at the door, and the face Sasha least wants to see peers around the door.

“What’s going on in here?!”

Shadis’ eyes fix on Sasha and Connie, Sasha ready to smash a plate over Connie’s head. He merely shakes his head and closes the door.

* * *

 

Krista is incredibly tired, which is strange considering what a relaxing day she had. She’s about to drift off to sleep when she hears a sound from the bunk above. A moment later she feels a warm mass against her back.

“Ymir?”

“Mmm-hmm.”

She snuggles closer to the other girl as strong arms wrap around her waist. She thinks she could get used to having birthdays like this.

“I love you,” she whispers, and she feels Ymir’s breath on the back of her neck as the same words are whispered to her.

 


End file.
